Mistletoe Madness
by WhiteAngel128
Summary: A normal party is held at the Sawada residence for a Christmas celebration with family and friends. But then again, with Reborn around, has anything ever been normal? All27, main 1827. Mockingjay Rose's Secret Santa event. Merry Christmas, Daylite!


**Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, everybody! This fic is a gift to Daylite, hope you enjoy! (don't kill me!) **

**Summary: A normal party is held at the Sawada residence for a Christmas celebration with family and friends. But then again, with Reborn around, has anything ever been normal? All27, main 1827. For Mockingjay Rose's Secret Santa event. Merry Christmas, Daylite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, never had, never will.**

_Italic = thoughts_

Normal = Speaking

* * *

Within the cold air of a December night, as pure white snow kept falling down, a group of teenagers could be seen chasing each other on the streets of Namimori. Well, to be exact, the teenagers were chasing _one _other, who was still keeping the lead with quite a respectable distance.

Tsuna panted and breathed heavily, he couldn't even feel his legs anymore and his entire body was flushed red from the cold and all the blood circulating around. Calls of his name or other aliases could vaguely be heard from the back, but that only pushed him to run faster despite the protests of his legs. On a tree nearby, his tiny tutor – dressed in an Eskimo costume – smirked and watched the scene amusedly.

The brunet groaned, he didn't even have the spare energy to glare at that evil baby. Just how long had he been running? And how exactly did he get into this mess again?

_**Two hours earlier**_

It was Christmas Eve, and the Sawada residence was filled with even more noise and energy than usual. All of the lights in the house were still on even though it was getting late and the small living room was occupied with more people than anyone thought would be possible.

Sawada Nana hummed happily as she carried yet another large plate of food from the kitchen into the brightly decorated room filled with laughter and chatter. The entire evening, she had been busy with cooking and barely had time to sit down for the party, but she didn't mind. Not in the least. In fact, the brunette was ecstatic for the fact that her son had brought home so many friends to celebrate Christmas together with. She now could only vaguely remember the ones where there were only her son and herself.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting, here's some more food!" Nana announced cheerfully and placed the plate of sliced ham onto the table that was already filled with all sorts of food (entirely made by her and none by Bianchi), getting a round of 'thanks' and compliments on her cooking in return. She smiled and prepared to head back to the kitchen to get started on the desserts.

From his seat nearby, Tsuna sweat-dropped and moved over to usher the brunette to sit down – she was going overboard with all the cooking again. "Mom, that's enough. We have plenty of food left so you should sit down and enjoy the party as well."

"Tsuna's right, Mama. The more the merrier." Reborn added and patted the empty seat between him and the other kids that was meant for Nana.

Without any other choice, the brunette took the offer and joined the party, but still insisted on putting a little bit of everything onto everyone's plate. Tsuna smiled and returned to his seat, sitting down in an even tighter space now that they had another addition.

Looking around the room filled with Christmas decoration, Reborn had made him decorated the place by himself, Tsuna's smile widened. This was the first time he had ever celebrated Christmas with so many people. All of his guardians, Hibari included by some miracle, Dino (thankfully with Romario), Kyoko, Haru and the usual freeloaders were present and peacefully enjoying the party. Well, Gokudera was still arguing with almost everyone like usual, just less often. But the silveret would only start verbal fights, knowing better than to use dynamites in his boss's home. Hibari, on the other hand…

Tsuna gulped and sneaked a glance at the skylark, still not believing that he was here at the party with them. Hibari was calmly picking up a bite-size clump of rice with chopsticks and feeding it to Hibird –who was settled comfortably on his shoulder - without a care in the world, but Tsuna swore he could see a murderous aura emitting from him because of all the noise and how crowded the room was. Luckily, no one had made the mistake of disturbing him and only Chrome was present and not Mukuro, or hell would've broken loose long ago. Of course Tsuna was happy that his Cloud Guardian was present, but he also felt kind of bad to have Hibari forcing himself like that. On another note, he wondered how Reborn had managed to convince the prefect…

Half an hour later, the dinner was over with everyone completely full from Nana's huge feast – and yet she was still convinced that she had not cooked enough. The girls began collecting the dishes while still chatting animatedly and added them to the pile by the sink and the kids went to bed since it was getting quite late. Once the table was cleared and only the males were left in the room, Reborn jumped up to the table and announced, "Alright, now that dinner is done, it's time for the fun part."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, the hitman hadn't told him that he had anything else planned. He shrugged, maybe it would actually be something fun and not too chaotic. The others were also silent, waiting for Reborn to continue. "As you all know, eating together is only one Christmas tradition. Next, we have this," the Arcobaleno smirked and threw something to Tsuna. "Hang on to it, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunet caught the object clumsily and examined it curiously. It was a bundle of many leaves still with stems and a few red berries tied together with a large red bow. And then everything clicked in. "M-mistletoe?" Tsuna said, unaware that everyone else had had their eyes trained on the green bundle. Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling about this?

"Correct, Dame-Tsuna. And I'm sure you all know how the legend goes. In addition to that, this isn't just any mistletoe, it is one of its kind and has been passed down within the Vongola for generations. Any couple who share a kiss underneath this mistletoe will have fate's blessing and will be inseparable. If you do not believe in fate, believe in the Vongola's power." Reborn explained smugly and suddenly began dressing in an Eskimo costume.

Tsuna looked down to the mistletoe again confusedly, it seemed just like any other mistletoe, Reborn definitely made up the stuff about the Vongola. "Um, that's fine and all, but…why are you giving it to me? Shouldn't you be hanging it up already?"

"This mistletoe will only be effective for one couple once a year," the Sun Arcobaleno answered without missing a beat. "And of course I have to save it for my favorite student."

_More lies! _Tsuna screamed in his mind. Technically, the last one wasn't really a lie, messing with Tsuna was a lot more fun than with Dino. Suddenly, a thought came to Tsuna's mind: Reborn gave this to him to use and kiss the person he liked. _But I'm not in love with anyone right now, it wouldn't be right for me to use it. _With his crush on Kyoko gone, he hadn't really put any mind into that matter.

"Then, if J-Juudaime and I…" To the side, Gokudera mumbled and seemed to have drifted off into his own fantasy.

Tsuna felt his face reddening, did Gokudera just suggest the two of them and the mistletoe? Beside the silveret, Yamamoto started laughing casually, but then stopped and cast an apologetic look over to the person next to him. "Sorry, Gokudera, but I can't let you have that mistletoe."

_What?! _Tsuna gasped simultaneously with his right-hand man.

"I _knew _you those thoughts about Juudaime! I'm gonna kill you!" The latter snapped and pulled out a handful of dynamites, completely forgetting that he was indoors. Tsuna panicked and immediately tried to stop the fight like usual.

"Kufufufu…" another voice cut in and everyone paused for a moment. Turning towards the doorway, they saw Mukuro leaning against the wall at the entrance of the room. "So this is the surprise you mentioned, Arcobaleno. Coming here wasn't a waste of time after all." Mismatched eyes leered at Tsuna, who in turn suppressed a shiver.

Gokudera shifted his attention away from Yamamoto and to the new, much more dangerous threat. "Like I'll let you touch Juudaime, bastard!" Before he could light the dynamites, a tonfa was thrown at Mukuro, who blocked it with his trident that had appeared out of thin air and let it fall to the ground.

"Oya, oya, what kind of greeting is that, Hibari Kyouya? You shouldn't be starting fights in Tsunayoshi-kun's home, it doesn't make a very good impression."

Hibari looked like he couldn't care less about the surrounding, only focusing on the opponent. Before he could attack once more, Reborn pulled the trigger on his green gun to draw their attention. "Save your energy for what we're about to do, it's what you're all here for anyway," surprisingly, to Tsuna, the guardians settled down and waited for the hitman to continue. He really should learn the secret of how to calm them down so easily. "Now, let's begin."

Tsuna blinked blankly. "Begin what?"

"For you: run."

"Huh? You're not making any sense!"

Reborn glanced over at his student and hit him on the head with Leon as a green rolled-up newspaper. "You really are slow. Look around you, these guys are after you. And even more so, while you have _that," _he pointed to the mistletoe in Tsuna's hand. "They're serious about it. Hence, run. Think of it as an endurance exercise if you must. As my student, be prepared for tests at any time, even Christmas."

Tsuna's jaw dropped to the ground, Reborn was messing with them again! Although, now that the hitman had pointed it out, the mood in the room did feel different and his friends were looking at him weirdly. With Hyper Intuition going haywire, the brunet gulped and started backing out of the room. _Wait, if I just get rid of this mistletoe, the problem will be solved!_

"Oh, I forgot to say: when you have the mistletoe, if it was to leave your hand, you will forever be a loner and suffer a lifetime of misfortunes." Reborn added, as if he had heard the idea loud and clear.

"Like I'd believe that!" Tsuna retorted, but his confidence wavered as the baby stared at him with his dark eyes looking dead-serious.

"That is how the tradition goes, to believe it or not is up to you."

Tsuna glared at Reborn for a while longer, staring directly into those eyes and trying his best to determine if the latter was lying or not, but failed to read the expression and still came up with nothing. After a minute or so, he gave up and decided to be safe than sorry. With the decision made, the brunet dashed out of the room, stumbled a bit with his shoes and then ran like his life depended on it. Next, the other males ran after him. From all the noise the guys made while running around the house, Nana, Kyoko and Haru peeked out from the kitchen, and saw that no one else was present, sans Reborn.

"Eh? Where did everyone go?" The orange-haired girl asked curiously.

"They decided to go play tag." The Arcobaleno replied as he casually walked towards the door.

"Hahi? Playing tag in the middle of the night? Boys are so energetic." Haru commented, a dish to dry off still in hand.

Nana laughed, it seemed like her child and his friends were having fun, but it was getting late. "My, Reborn-kun, can you make sure they get back by midnight?" And yet she had no problem with sending a baby out alone to go after them.

* * *

At least twenty minutes had passed since he was out of the house and Tsuna was still running, he was pretty sure he'd circled around a large portion of Namimori more than once. Since he was Dame-Tsuna, he was definitely not the fastest runner around so it was a miracle he hadn't been caught yet. It was probably because the others were fighting among themselves at the same time and were not able to run at full speed. There were yelling, sounds of metal clashing (mostly like trident and tonfas) and explosions to support that theory.

"Guys! Stop fighting, somebody could get hurt and you're also disturbing the neighbors!" Tsuna scolded, turning slightly to look at the group behind him while running. He decided to look back to the front when he'd only narrowly avoided colliding with a pole.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll end this very soon!" Gokudera answered, pulling out more dynamites.

_That's not what I meant! _"Gokudera-kun, please put those away!" Luckily, someone intervened before the dynamites could be thrown. From the curses about "turf tops" and "stupid boxers", Tsuna was positive that it was Ryohei.

The silveret growled, he'd dropped the explosives when he was almost punched in the face and had no time to pick them up as he kept running. "Damn it, why the hell are you even in this, turf top?!"

"I DON'T GET WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT IT LOOKS EXTREMELY FUN!" Ryohei replied while laughing, running side-by-side with Gokudera.

Said Storm Guardian glared at him for the stupendous reason and ran even faster to get away from the other. "Stay out of this! There're already enough idiots around!"

"OCTOPUS HEAD, YOU'RE CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!"

"You think?!"

The two bickered back and forth, until Yamamoto joined in and attempted to stop the fight, but that only made Gokudera yell more. A little further to the front, Mukuro and Hibari were also fighting, but much more violently. The scene continued on for another moment, until another person could be seen far behind. It was Dino, he'd started at the same time as everyone else, but tripping once every few seconds could really delay a person – Romario had given up on keeping up with active teenagers and remained at the Sawada household.

"Hey! We should stop all of this, Tsuna should have a say as well! And you're friends, you shouldn't be fighting each other!" The blonde called out, slightly breathless from running as fast as he could to catch up to the group.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that, at least there was still someone with common sense who weren't dead-set on catching him and this cursed mistletoe! Gokudera, on the other hand, had an entirely different reaction. "Drop the goody-two-shoes act, Dino! You're just trying to eliminate the competitions, I know you're after Juudaime as well!"

Dino just stuttered incoherently, but didn't actually deny it and instead kept running. He didn't get very far as he tripped on a rotten banana peel on the ground and was left behind by the rest. Tsuna at the front could only gape at Gokudera's accusation and the blonde's response. What happened to them being brothers?! Even his friends were acting like this. Reborn must have spiked their drinks for his own entertainment, that sounded very plausible and Reborn-like.

"Although this _is _very amusing, I had nothing to do with it," the hitman answered while riding on a Leon-sled to keep up with his student. "They had always had feelings for you, you're just too stupid to realize."

"I'm not stupid, but why me?! I'm a guy, and a nearly useless one at that, it makes no sense for them to like me!"

"Your stupidity never ceases to surprise me," Reborn concluded, but didn't mention that that was probably one of Tsuna's cute points. "On another note, you're still arguing after running so much. That's an improvement, see how effective this training is?"

"'Effective'?! More like completely unnecessary and insane!" Tsuna snapped back. Although, now that the Arcobaleno had pointed it out, the fatigue caught up with him again and he was starting to become breathless once more.

Reborn ignored him and turned to look at the fighting bunch at the back. It was getting old, and that mean it was time to change the game. The hitman stopped the green sled and got off, transforming the chameleon into a gun to fire a shot into the air as the signal to stop. "Dame-Tsuna, you can stop running." The brunet did just that without a second thought and practically collapsed on the ground while catching his breath. The others, except for Dino - who was still running and tripping somewhere - caught up to them and glanced at Reborn with interest.

"This is going nowhere, you're all boring me so I'm changing the game. This time, it's hide-and-seek," Reborn announced smugly. "The target will obviously still be Tsuna and the mistletoe. We'll give him ten minutes to run somewhere and hide, then you can chase after him. The first to find him wins, because wouldn't it mean that person is the one who understands him best? And lastly, the time limit is until midnight, because Mama wants you all back by then."

Tsuna sat through Reborn's entire explanation to recover, and now that the panting had lessened, he argued back. "Don't I have a say in this at all?! It's _my _life you're messing with!" He really did not want to participate in anymore of Reborn's games.

"No, so stop whining and start running, your ten minutes have already started."

The brunet gaped at his tutor, there should be a limit to how unreasonable a person can be! Since complaining obviously wasn't going to get him anywhere, Tsuna could only do as told and ran, his mind racing through the options he had.

Reborn watched his student running to find some place to hide with amusement, he'd catch up to him after ten minutes. Right now, he had to watch over this bunch to make sure they didn't cheat. "Now, 10 minutes is plenty of time to fight, so do as you like." Without further ado, the group did just that and soon enough, chaos ensued. When the time was up, and the street was almost completely destroyed, the hitman made the announcement and the males scattered, running in different directions.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, continuing to lean against the wall and watched the night sky above. The snow had stopped falling for some time now and the countless shining stars were visible. So far so good. This spot must have been the right choice since it's been quite a while and no one had found him yet. He was currently on Namimori Middle's rooftop, behind a wall and hidden from view if someone was to open the single door – the only entrance leading up to the place. Tsuna had no idea why he chose the school rooftop as the hiding place, it was just the first to come to mind. There was also the alternative being his house, but that was clearly not an option. Looking back on his choice, the brunet decided it was probably because he'd spent so much time with his friends at school on here. _Yeah, that must be it. _No matter what the reason was, at least he made the right decision and had not been caught yet.

There was only one problem though. The teen sneezed again, making quite a loud sound and immediately turned left and right to see if anyone heard. When no one was in sight, he relaxed a little and leaned back. It was getting very cold, as expected of late hours of a winter night and he was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt and trousers. Too busy running away, Tsuna barely had the time to put on his shoes, let alone warmer clothes. He didn't feel the cold earlier thanks to that chase around Namimori, but now that he was sitting on a rooftop, it was an entirely different story. He mentally cursed a certain baby.

"What was that, Dame-Tsuna?" A squeaky voice asked and a small figure suddenly appeared beside him.

"Hiiee-" Tsuna instinctively shrieked and jumped, but clamped down on his mouth with a hand when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, hiding. After nearly another full minute of breathing and staring, he finally knelt back down to the ground next to the hitman and whispered, "Reborn! What are you doing here?! How did you find me?!"

Said Arcobaleno looked up at him like he'd asked a question with the most obvious answer in the world. "I'm your tutor, I know everything," Reborn smirked and jumped up to sit on Tsuna's shoulder. "Not too bad of a hiding place, by the way. Fifteen more minutes and you're off the hook."

Speaking of hiding, Tsuna peeked out from behind the wall to see if anyone had followed the baby. Reborn rolled his eyes at the action and smacked the back of his student's head. "You think I'd be so careless?"

The brunet winced and rubbed the sore spot while registering the new piece of information. So he only had to hope no one would find him within the next fifteen minutes? It could be possible. "Reborn, do you know where everyone is?"

"Gokudera's heading towards the shopping district and yelling at the same time because Yamamoto is heading the same way. Ryohei seems to have forgotten about the competition and is just jogging around. Mukuro and Hibari are fighting near the house. Dino's useless without Romario, no need to care about him anymore."

Tsuna exhaled in relief. Not only was no one close to where he was, he'd made the right decision of going here instead of home, he should really trust his intuition more. Watching the teen look like that was the first good news he'd heard all day, Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You really hate the thought of kissing one of them that much?"

There was silence for a few seconds as Tsuna was in shock from the question. Seconds later, his first response was blushing and then stuttering. "I-it's not like I h-hate it, I just find it weird."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?! We're all just friends, and guys as well!"

Reborn once again rolled his eyes in and hit the other, not bothered by the yelp he got in return. "Stop being silly, doesn't everyone become friends first before dating or being in a relationship? And I have yet to hear you say you have something against being with a guy. Not to mention beside Kyoko, you haven't been interested in any other girl and even that's over now. It sounds to me like you're just in denial."

There was no reply, only Tsuna being flabbergasted and gaping like a (tuna)fish. When he had recovered and was about to retort, another voice interrupted the conversation. "So this is where you were hiding." The newcomer commented monotonously.

Tsuna turned to the direction the voice had came from and saw a figure standing a distance away. Squinting, the dim moonlight wasn't much of help, he finally made out who it was. He'd recognize those cold blue-gray eyes anywhere, and they did not mean good most of the time. "Um...y-yes. Well, w-we'll be going now..." The brunet stuttered and started walking away backward very slowly.

Hibari watched with a raised eyebrow, and also headed towards the other. "We?" There was no one else around, only the two of them.

"Huh?" Tsuna paused for a moment and was about to point out that Reborn was right on his shoulder, but didn't when he actually didn't feel the weight on there any longer. He glanced to the side, and the hitman was nowhere in sight. _What the?! _It seemed as if Reborn had decided to escape and leave him to deal with Hibari, who was definitely not very happy that he'd climbed over the gates and sneaked into Namimori Middle. Tsuna gulped, he should change the subject fast to raise his chances of not being bitten to death. "Um...w-where's Mukuro?"

The fierce steel blue eyes narrowed dangerously and the brunet flinched, he picked the wrong topic. "What about Rokudo Mukuro?"

"R-Reborn said you two w-were fighting earlier."

"...Hn. He got away, I'll definitely bite him to death next time."

"Oh..." If he wasn't most likely going to face punishment next for trespassing, Tsuna would've mused on the fact that this was probably the longest conversation he had had with Hibari.

However, surprisingly, Hibari didn't say anything about the sneaking in ordeal and just kept walking forward, closing the distance since Tsuna had stopped moving back. As the skylark came close enough for Tsuna to see him properly within the moonlight, he saw that those cold eyes were fixed on the mistletoe and him. And so, Tsuna was reminded of what he was doing when Hibari entered and resumed walking away.

Slightly annoyed, Hibari let out a low sigh and made his way over faster than Tsuna could escape. "Stop that, or I'll bite you to death for being here at this hour. I'm not interested in this stupid competition."

"Eh?" the brunet did stop, out of confusion. He could've sworn Hibari was eying the mistletoe just a few seconds ago. "T-then why were you chasing me before?"

The skylark didn't answer and just kept walking forward until he was standing right in front of Tsuna. Unbeknownst the shorter teen, he'd also made sure that his prey was trapped against the wall. Now that Tsuna couldn't escape anymore, Hibari leaned in to continue speaking with a smirk. "I'm not interested in the competition because I have no need for this," the mistletoe was snatched away from Tsuna's hand before he even realized what was happening and Hibari threw it over his shoulder without a care.

Tsuna gaped as he helplessly watched the green bundle flew through the air and landed a few steps away from the two of them. How could Hibari have done that?! "No! W-what if what Reborn said is true?!" the Decimo exclaimed, almost wanting to begin pulling at his hair. He wondered if the five-second rule applied and he would be fine if he just picked it up now. "I-I'll face the curse of that mistletoe!"

Hibari sighed again, and then took hold of Tsuna's chin to force him to look into his eyes. As expected, the brunet stopped freaking out and was frozen in shock. "The baby's story is ridiculous and you know it. And how can you be a loner when I'm right here?"

Blood rushed to Tsuna's face in record time and he blushed madly. Never would he expect Hibari of all people to say something like that. It was also then that he'd actually noticed how close the two of them were at the moment. That definitely wasn't helping the redness on his face or the erratic heartbeat. _Why am I acting like a stereotypical schoolgirl?! This is _Hibari-san! "I-I-I...um..." He stuttered incoherently, mind hardly working. And it was a rhetorical question anyway, how was he supposed to answer it. Tsuna didn't even have the chance to recover when another shock came.

He'd barely caught sight of Hibari's smirk as the skylark leaned even closer and inevitably, the distance between their lips disappeared. The kiss was very gentle and not too forceful, but still enough to be considered passionate. The first thing Tsuna felt was the softness of the second pair of lips, and then the warmth from them and Hibari. It felt nice, he decided. And he actually didn't mind it one bit. Still, he was in too much of a shock to respond, he didn't even close his eyes!

Eventually, Hibari pulled away slightly and the other teen still hadn't moved an inch. Finally, Tsuna's hand gingerly moved up to touch his own lips. His face reddened further, if that was even possible. Seeing the reaction, the skylark smirked, he'd let him off the hook for not responding just this once. "Was that your first kiss?" He asked, though he was already quite sure of the answer.

Still in a daze, Tsuna barely heard the question over his own heartbeat and only looked at the skylark for a moment to nod a confirmation before turning away again from embarrassment. Hibari's smirk only widened. "Good. Or I would've had to bite you and whichever herbivore that was involved to death."

The brunet continued blushing from the words, he would be lying if he said a small part of him wasn't actually happy that Hibari cared. On another note, there was something else that was on his mind. "Um...Hibari-san...w-why didn't you hang on to the m-mistletoe?" If he was going to kiss him anyway, what difference did not having the mistletoe make?

"I've already said it earlier, I don't need that thing and it was getting in the way. I don't believe in fate, or the Vongola."

Before Tsuna could say anything to that, someone interrupted. "Kufufufu...but I do..." The trademark chuckles resonated around the rooftop and the two turned their attention the third person. Mukuro now stood not too far away, mistletoe in hand.

Hibari glared at the blue-haired male and stepped forward, both hands already armed with tonfas. As he was about to attack Mukuro, another person yelled, "Oi, how much longer do you intend to ignore us?! And how dare you do something so indecent to Juudaime?! Die!" Gokudera threw lighted dynamites at the space between the Mist and Cloud Guardians, making sure that the explosion wouldn't reach his boss.

Hearing the loud voice of his right-hand man, Tsuna shifted his attention to the side and his jaw dropped to the ground. Everyone who was involved in the chase was present, and had been there long enough to witness...that. And he had a growing suspicion that one Arcobaleno was responsible.

Hibari and Mukuro both successfully avoided the explosion, the former glanced at Gokudera, sending a message that the challenge was accepted. The skylark was always more than eager to fight. However, before starting the battle, he turned towards Tsuna. "Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered with a small but genuine smile that only Tsuna could see. After that, he wasted no time and charged at Mukuro once more.

And then he stared with widened honey-colored eyes as Hibari _smiled _at him. The latter really was full of surprises tonight. Nevertheless, Tsuna smiled back and also mumbled a 'Merry Christmas' even though he knew the other couldn't hear it. Finally, he snapped back to reality and ran towards all the chaos that was taking place nearby to stop his friends from hurting each other. It didn't look like any of them was going home any time soon.

**A/N: Once again, Merry Christmas and I hope you will all have a great holiday. Thank you for reading! **

**To Daylite: See what I mean now?! OTL **


End file.
